Fan:The Fate of the Ice Age
Ice Age: Thawed Out '''(also known as '''Ice Age 6: Thawed Out in some territories) is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated family adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios. It is the sixth (and final) installment in the Ice Age franchise and a sequel to 2016's Ice Age: Collision Course. In it, the Sub-Zero Heroes are fast-frozen in an avalanche and thawed out 20,000 years into the future, where they must brave a polluted world, where humans fear animals. With the help of a Native American teenager they travel from the city of Seattle to the North Cascades, in search of a way back to the Ice Age. Premise Scrat returns to Earth in his UFO to find that due to Einstein's theory of relativity he is now 20,000 years into his future. The ageing UFO's atmospheric controls fail, fast-freezing Scrat as the UFO re-enters the atmosphere and burns up. Scrat's block of ice crash-lands in the Caribbean, leading into the original Ice Age epilogue. The Sub-Zero Heroes have faced - and survived - ice ages, floods, dinosaurs, cracking continents, and asteroid collisions. Now they must face their biggest adventure ever - the present day. Fast-frozen in an avalanche, they awaken 20,000 years away from their home, and find themselves in a hot, hostile world, ruled by humans who fear animals. With the help of a certain young Native American who shares a spiritual connection with the animal world, they must escape the bustling, concrete human world, and try to change this polluted world for the better, but at a cost - they may never see their home again, and even if they do, they will not be the same Herd they once were... Plot After being stranded on Mars in the closing scenes of Ice Age: Collision Course, a ragged and bearded Scrat (Chris Wedge) finds his acorn buried in the Martian sand. Attempting to bury it, he creates a massive canyon in the planet's surface - the Valles Marineris - and unearths an old UFO. He hijacks it and, using an eruption of Olympus Mons to kick-start it, heads off into space. However things do not go as planned, and Scrat manages to catapult himself all across the universe, in a scene similar to the 'Star Gate' sequence from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Finally he manages to return to Earth, only for the atmospheric controls to fail, fast-freezing Scrat and his acorn as the UFO burns up in the atmosphere and crashes into the Caribbean ocean. This leads into the epilogue from the original Ice Age ''movie... Back in the Ice Age, Manny (Ray Romano) and Ellie (Queen Latifah) are struggling with the idea of saying goodbye to their daughter. Diego (Denis Leary) and Shira (Jennifer Lopez) are raising their 3 young cubs Jade (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons), Kodi, and Lily (born in the ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Mother's Day ''TV special). Sid (John Leguizamo) and Brooke (Jessie J) are preparing for the arrival of their own baby sloth. Buck is preoccupying himself patrolling the new Valley, and Crash and Eddieare...well, still Crash and Eddie. The herd seems to be growing more apart, with each member having their own busy lives. Diego and Shira are openly discussing joining a friendly sabre pack passing through the neighbourhood, with other sabre cubs for their children to interact with, and Brooke is cheerfully browsing new 'properties' over the hill with Sid. Manny, Sid, and Diego get together one winters evening and reminisce about the days when it was just them. Sid brings up the subject of Roshan, leading them to wonder where he is now. Manny reveals that he still has the necklace Runar gave to him all those years ago. Ellie turns up and comments on how sweet that is. Manny comments that it reminds him of the family he lost as well, and seems downcast that he's about to lose the family he's got too. Deep down, he doesn't want to have to say goodbye to his friends. That night, Manny has a nightmare about losing his first family. Next morning, a hawk flies in with news of an approaching winter storm. The herd then discover that Peaches and Julian are missing - they are already heading out through a narrow mountain pass. Ellie is a little sad that her daughter left home without telling them, but Manny, rattled by his nightmare last night, panics and drags the rest of the herd along with him to find her, thinking that he can protect everybody as long as he's there for them. Diego and Shira try to get their cubs to stay behind. As they enter the gorge, the snow sets in; Sid reprimands Manny for forcing Brooke along in her condition (irrepressible as always, she takes it in her stride). They catch up with Peaches and Julian, and Manny berates them for leaving without telling him, especially with the weather. Both of them end up in a heated argument. Diego and Shira discover that their cubs have followed them without permission and scold them, and the snowstorm becomes a full-blown blizzard. The combination of raised voices and heavy snow sparks an avalanche on the top of the mountains, which rolls down the pass and carries away the whole Herd, fast freezing them in perfect preservation. A timelapse follows of the Herd, frozen in ice, being buried by snow, ice, landslides, and the rising and falling sea levels, before they are discovered by humans in the present day. Shadi Antone wakes up in her grandfather's central Seattle apartment, and goes through her morning routine just like any other day. At school she catches up with her best friends Tyler Williams (Nolan Gould) and Jamila Kassis, and ignores the bullies who target her for being a Native American. The hyperactive science teacher Mr Kennedy (Mark Fischbach) is especially excited today, and shows his disinterested class news footage of the discovery of the preserved Herd and of its display in the Seattle Museum. Shadi is the only one interested. She loves animals, and has a special bond with them - legend has it that one of her ancestors was cared for by a mammoth. After school she goes to the exhibit and is wowed by the sight of the perfectly preserved mammals. She notices Roshan's necklace in the exhibit, takes a photo with her smartphone, and goes to show it to her aging grandfather, Ituha, who is a great spiritualist and has a strong connection with native American legends. He is immediately interested in the Herd and the Necklace, telling her that the legend of Roshan is true and that if the necklace is with them, then they might well be the same animals who rescued him. Shadi is amazed. That night, there is a power cut across Seattle, and when the power is restored, museum workers forget to turn on the refrigerators keeping the herd preserved. As the museum is closed for the night, the herd melt out of the ice and regain consciousness. Immediately awed and frightened by their surroundings, they navigate through the museum, passing exhibits referencing the previous 5 films. Making their way outside, the herd are immediately overwhelmed by the tall towers and bustling inner-city atmosphere of Seattle. Buck takes charge and tries to lead them through central Seattle unnoticed - an extremely difficult feat, even in the dead of night. Running into an alley to escape a patrolling police car, they run into Shadi, who hides them in the garage of her grandfather's apartment. Voice Cast * Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth, the patriarch of the herd, Ellie's mate and Peaches' father. He struggles with the idea of letting go of his daughter for good, and * John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth, the founder of the herd, and Brooke's mate. * Denis Leary as Diego, a sabre tooth tiger, and Shira's mate. * Queen Latifah as Ellie, a woolly mammoth, Manny's mate, and Peaches' mother. * Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a sabre tooth tiger, and Diego's mate. * Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth, and Sid's mate. * Keke Palmer as Peaches, a woolly mammoth, Manny and Ellie's daughter, and Julian's mate. * Adam DeVine as Julian, a woolly mammoth and Peaches' mate. * Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum, Eddie's twin brother, and Ellie's adoptive brother. * Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum, Crash's twin brother, and Ellie's adoptive brother. * Simon Pegg as Buck, a crazy one-eyed weasel. * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Jade, Diego and Shira's oldest daughter. * TBC as Kodi, Diego and Shira's only son. * TBC as Lily, Diego and Shira's youngest daughter. * TBC as Shadi Antone, a Native American teenager, a resident of Seattle, and a descendant of Roshan. She is an orphan and lives with her grandparents. She can understand and communicate with animals. The legend of the Herd rescuing Roshan has been passed down through the generations and she treats them at first like celebrities. * Jack Charles as Ituha Antone, an elder Native American, Shadi's grandfather, and a descendant of Roshan. He is very old, wise, and spiritual. He tells Shadi that the legend of Roshan being rescued by animals is true, and that since the necklace is with the Herd they might very well be the animals who rescued them. * Nolan Gould as Tyler Williams, a teenage resident of Seattle and Shadi's best friend. He may have a slight crush on her. He can't understand what the Herd is saying, so Shadi translates for them. Tyler plays a lot of video games, so when they are hunted by Mallory's security force he uses his strategy skills in real life. * TBC as Jamila Kassis, a friend of Shadi who joins them getting the herd out of Seattle. She does martial arts and is a competitive archer; she uses this skill combined with Shadi's tranquiliser-tipped arrows to peacefully take out Mallory's security officers several times. * Emma Watson as Morgan Williams, Tyler's older sister and a roadie for a local band. She can drive a truck, so when they have to steal a truck to escape Seattle with the herd, she is the one who drives, Morgan is transgender. * TBC as Fergus Crawford, a friend of Shadi and Tyler who helps them escape Seattle by creating a distraction with his mates for Mallory's security force and the police. * Johnny Depp as Damien Mallory, a highly influential businessman and CEO of Mallory Industries, a major polluter. He is the main antagonist, and as well as his main industries also dabbles in circuses and zoos, where animals are mistreated. He has a fear of animals from being bitten by a dog as a child, resulting in a distinctive scar on his face, and so enjoys "putting them in their place". When he finds out about the herd he wants to capture them and place them in one of his zoos. Once they escape with Shadi and her friends, he bribes and manipulates the media to make them seem dangerous and set people against them. * Mark Fischbach (Markiplier) as Mr Kennedy, Shadi and Tyler's science teacher, who has a major interest in palaeontology which he enthusiastically attempts to incorporate into his classes. His lessons help Shadi, Tyler, and the Herd search for clues in the Cascade Mountains later on in the film. * Felix Kjellberg, Sean William McLoughlin, Cryaotic, and Kenneth Morrison as various news reporters in Sweden, Ireland, and North America who report on sightings of the Herd, Shadi, Tyler, and Morgan as they make their way from Seattle to Glacier National Park. * Chris Wedge as Scrat, the nutty sabre-toothed squirrel. Production Details of the sequel were announced by Fox on December 30th 2016, with a schedule of Blue Sky Studios films for the next 5 years. In January 2017 Chris Wedge was interviewed by Empire Magazine about his new film 'Monster Trucks', in which he stated that he was returning to co-direct, produce, and write the new ''Ice Age ''movie. The cast was confirmed on February 5th 2018, and the premise was released on December 27th 2018. Release Marketing The first teaser for ''Ice Age: Thawed Out ''was released ahead of their 2018 film ''Anubis ''on March 23rd, 2018. A short similar to ''Scrat's Continental Crack-Up ''and Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe'', it was titled Return of the Scrat and was released on YouTube and iTunes Trailers on April 4th. A second short teaser was released with the Mother's Day Special Ice Age: A Mammoth Mother's Day ''on May 13th 2018. The first full trailer was released on December 12th 2018, the second on January 30th 2019, the third on Februrary 26th 2019, and the fourth on May 6th 2019. Jessie J and Keke Palmer collaborated on a song titled 'Thawed Out', which was released on June 16th 2019, and also featured in the credits of the song, sung by all the cast and crew. A huge promotional stunt was carried out at the North American premier, with animatronic puppets of the Herd making their way with the cast and crew from the Seattle Art Museum along First Ave and Lenora St to Cinerama, the location of the premier. Reception Box Office Critical Response Video Game A video game tie-in to ''Ice Age: Thawed Out, going by the same title, was released in June 2019 for Xbox One, Xbox Two, Wii U2, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Windows PC, and smartphone. The platform-based game, published by Activision, was a major departure from previous Ice Age ''games, featuring multi-player levels and a highly detailed playing experience. YouTube gamer Mark Fischbach, better known as Markiplier, who also had a minor voice role in the film conducted a walkthrough of the game to promote it, and was highly enthusiastic about playing it, leading to a multiplayer episode with fellow YouTubers PewDiePie, JackSepticEye, CinnamonToastKen, and Cryaotic, who also cameoed in the film. LEGO Ice Age: The Video Game In late 2018 LEGO released an ''Ice Age ''theme, with a few sets from each the first 5 films. The range became increasingly popular, prompting an expansion of the range of sets. A video game, entitled ''LEGO Ice Age: The Video Game was released in August 2019, for PC, smartphone, Xbox One, Xbox Two, Wii U2, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 5. LEGO Ice Age: The Video Game ''featured similar game dynamics to other LEGO video games, with coins, gold bricks, various gameplay levels from each of the 6 ''Ice Age ''movies, and customisable characters. Sequels Most of the cast and crew agreed that ''Ice Age: Thawed Out would be the last movie in the Ice Age series. Denis Leary said in an interview, "Well, I mean, it was fun and we all had a great time, and I think the final product was excellent. But I wouldn't go any further. I want Diego and the Herd to go out on a high note, y'know, and I'm sure a lot of other people will want that too." John Leguizamo was more open to the idea of further sequels, quoting, "Of course I'd come back for another one, but if this is the last one I'm cool with that too." Chris Wedge stated that he had returned to the series with the intention of giving it a fitting send-off, and as long as he was at Blue Sky Studios he wouldn't let the Fox executives try to milk the series any more, but was happy to explore spinoffs and individual character backstories. Spinoffs The Scrat Movie, a spin-off focusing on Scrat and his acorn, was greenlighted following the success of Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story, and scheduled for release in the spring of 2020. It's first teaser trailer debuted in front of Ice Age: Thawed Out ''in cinemas. In another interview Simon Pegg expressed interest in returning to the ''Ice Age ''series or any spinoffs as Buck. "I love Buck. He's wacko. He's an outlet for the crazy inside all of us." After the box office success of ''Ice Age: Thawed Out, a Buck spinoff titled Diesel Weasel: An Ice Age Story ''was greenlighted and scheduled for release in the summer of 2022. Trivia * This film takes on a darker and more serious tone comparable to the first ''Ice Age film, featuring commentary on animal abuse, pollution, climate change, and moral issues. * The film uses the same premise as Ice Age Th4w, the rumoured title for Ice Age 4 until it became Continental Drift. * In the scenes at the Seattle Museum, the fossils of Soto (with icicle-wounds in his skeleton), Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Momma Dinosaur and the 3 baby T-Rexes, Captain Gutt, and a geode from Geotopia are seen, along with a reconstructed Paleo-Indian camp that looks like the one seen in the first movie. * The city of Seattle was mapped in high resolution to create a 3D copy of the city for the film. * A scene where the Herd sneak across a pedestrian crossing in downtown Seattle references the cover of the famous Beatles album Abbey Road, where the Fab Four walk across a pedestrian crossing outside the EMI Studios on Abbey Rd, London. The album was being recorded in July 1969, exactly 50 years before the release of Ice Age: Thawed Out. * The Abbey Road ''album cover is also referenced on one of the posters for ''Ice Age: Thawed Out. Manny, Scrat, Sid, and Diego stride across the pedestrian crossing, with the other Herd members watching from the left side of the road, and the new Human characters watching from the right side. The poster features the tagline: "Crossing Into Our Time" * On both the poster and in the pedestrian crossing scene in the film, a background car licence plate reads 'JJW 17IF' (stands for 'J''essie'' J W''eeps'', 17 years old ''If ''alive) - subtly hinting that one of the Herd may not make it out alive. (This references the 'Paul is Dead' conspiracy theory that rose to prominence after the release of the Abbey Road ''album, which states that Paul McCartney was killed in a road accident and replaced by a double, and cites clues from album covers and songs as 'proof') * Two of the Beatles songs from the ''Abbey Road ''album appear in the film: the intro bass riff and drum fill from 'Come Together' as the herd cross the pedestrian crossing; and the final lines of 'The End' as the camera pulls out of the Herd in their new home. '''And in the end/The love you take/Is equal to the love you make' Quotes Tyler: Shadi, I don't get...how-how do you even know what they're saying? Is it like this with all animals? Manny: (to Shadi, re. Tyler) ''Hey. What's he saying? '''Tyler': (re. Manny) ''What's he saying? '''Shadi': (exasperated, to both Tyler and Manny) ''He's asking what you're saying. ''(long pause) Manny: (face-trunks) ''Oh, great. '''Tyler': Perfect. Shadi: (sigh) ''This is going to be hard. Soundtrack Track Listing '''All tracks composed by John Powell unless otherwise indicated.' ( #) Contains "Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra" by György Ligeti. (*) Contains an interpolation of "Humans/Diego" by David Newman (%) Contains an interpolation of"Checking Out The Cave" by David Newman ($) Contains an interpolation "Come Together" by John Lennon and Paul McCartney Featured songs: # Thawed Out - Keke Palmer, Jessie J # Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root # The End - The Beatles # Thawed Out (Credits Edition) - (Cast and Crew) Category:Movies Category:Fanfictions